1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power management techniques. In particular, some embodiments relate to power management through dynamic supply voltage reduction.
2. Discussion
As the trend toward advanced processors with more transistors and higher frequencies continues to grow, computer designers and manufacturers are often faced with corresponding increases in power consumption. Without power management, integrated circuits (ICs) such as processors with multiple cores can consume excessive power. Accordingly, new power management approaches are desired.